


喵

by kanwoyingeshen



Category: bnior - Fandom, 隐身
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanwoyingeshen/pseuds/kanwoyingeshen





	喵

1.

朴珍荣是在自己的房间醒来的，挣扎着坐起身，又感觉薄被盖在身上都是负担，手一挥把被子都带到了地上。冷气打在身上，朴珍荣坐在床上发愣，房门外传来各种各样的声音，朴珍荣猜测他现在还有五分钟的时间发呆。

房门被人急促敲了三下，停顿了两秒后又重复了一遍，朴珍荣甚至都能想象现在门外的人是一个什么样的姿势。他装听不见，就算知道外面的人等不到自己回应就会推门进来他也不想发出一个音节应答。林在范开门进来的时候朴珍荣急忙撇开了目光，捏着自己的衣角假装把玩。

客厅里金有谦正在找自己失踪的另一只袜子，擦完鞋子的bambam从置物架的最底层抽了双新的袜子丢给金有谦，朴珍荣连脚都没沾过地板。林在范刚洗完脸，明显用毛巾擦过，但是额角和下颚还湿漉漉的，脸有点肿，弯腰把被扬到地上的被子拎起来抖了抖才堆到床角。

指尖被捏住的时候朴珍荣没有什么反应，湿凉的温度递过来朴珍荣才想起来抽手，指尖在即将抽离的时候林在范将掌心贴了过来，两个手掌贴线密合。朴珍荣的手掌肉肉的，林在范用拇指摩挲，虎口相互摩擦的时候会忍不住想要一直把玩，只不过现在手掌的主人不太乐意，林在范就使了点力稳稳的攥住。

“别让大家等我们两个。”

朴珍荣下意识想顶嘴，听到句尾的单词心尖还是软了一下，又陡然生出份委屈来。林在范松了手，把反趴在地上的拖鞋用脚尖摆回了身才头也不回的出了房间。朴珍荣把端端正正的一对拖鞋踢乱了然后光着脚进了洗手间。

其实林在范换上鞋子就能走，还是下意识把自己和朴珍荣归为慢动作的一类，他知道赖床的人从昨天开始情绪就不高，早早洗完澡就钻了被窝，刚刚的接触大概能猜到是因为自己了。心思敏感的人虽然嘴上不说，却总是期盼旁人能发现自己的小情绪，是要过去顺毛的 ，第一次被推开之后要不懂放弃的抱抱他，最好是耍赖的黏着他，这时候朴珍荣才肯开口说说原因，是抱怨是委屈是不安，但他满心思也在围着你转，所以不会觉得厌烦，只是觉得怀里柔软的人要更加珍惜才是。

第一次顺毛失败了，猫咪还赌气的弄乱了拖鞋，要抱进怀里揉揉才行。

 

2.

朴珍荣拉开车门坐进来的时候林在范总觉得哪里不对劲，对着人从头到脚端详了一阵，换来朴珍荣嗔怒的一瞪。啊，发现了，朴珍荣刮了胡子，平整的衬衫连最上面的纽扣都乖乖扣好，牛仔裤裤脚卷了两小段，露出纤细漂亮的脚踝。虽然是最普通的打扮了，可是他们是要出发去机场的，按照朴珍荣平时的习惯，就是胡子都不会刮，更别想让他抛弃宽松舒服的阔腿裤了。

在候机的时间里，林在范刻意跟在朴珍荣身边，奈何身边的人看都不看他一眼，跟着朴珍荣坐下来，林在范摩挲着手上的书，不知道怎么开口。看到手机屏幕暗下去后映射出来的自己的模样，林在范朝朴珍荣坐近了些，两只手抬起来捏起自己因为早起浮肿的眼皮，有意压低嗓子对朴珍荣说话。

“珍荣你看我的眼睛好肿。”  
朴珍荣大发慈悲从黑色镜框后给了林在范一个眼神，一言不发，林在范这才尴尬的放下了手。过了会儿又把自己的手背搭上朴珍荣的肩膀，朴珍荣继续刷手机，林在范就低下头凑近了去看人的表情，嘴里念叨着说要矫正姿势。得不到回应的人不放弃，反手抓住朴珍荣的双肩，施力将人往自己的方向拉了拉，朴珍荣这才用手推了推林在范。

“走开啦…”

“你怎么了？”

朴珍荣偏过头，收回手抱在胸前，又变回了一言不发的模样。别说把猫咪抱在怀里揉了，林在范连猫咪的肉垫都没摸到。

 

3.

结束了海外行程，几个人哀嚎着挤进宿舍，回了各自的房间洗漱。朴珍荣飞机上没吃东西，叫了外卖一边吃一边刷手机，林在范喂完猫出来就看到人晃着腿，嘴巴里塞的满满的，不知道看什么看的入神，自己叫了声都没应。

等自己洗了澡出来的时候就看到桌上吃剩的外卖盒子，外卖的主人却不知道跑哪去了。林在范自然的过去收拾起来，眼神瞥到地上的袜子也不觉得奇怪，顺手拎了起来，还没把袜子团成团就被人一把夺过去了。

“我自己收拾。”

朴珍荣不知道从哪里出来的，一双脏袜子却当作宝一样捏在手里。

“哪次不是我帮你收拾的？”

林在范抽了纸巾擦桌子，他对于朴珍荣的这个坏习惯早就全然接受了，次数多了自己也就养成了跟在后面擦屁股的习惯。反正不过是一双袜子，朴珍荣什么邋遢样林在范没见过。他冷静自持的外表下其实也会有慌乱的小模样，别人都说他稳重得体，可我偏喜欢他耍赖赌气的小表情。所以所谓邋遢的坏习惯在林在范这里也可以全然不计，反正有乐于收拾的人在。

“你都嫌我脏干嘛还要帮我收拾？！”

“我什么时候…”

林在范看着朴珍荣委屈的眼神，后知后觉才发现这几天猫咪是在生什么气。他发誓当时在台上调侃朴珍荣乱丢袜子只是开玩笑，谁知道戳到猫咪的点了，跟自己犟了几天。林在范把朴珍荣手里的袜子丢到地上，把人拉进自己怀里。

“没有嫌你脏，粉丝喜欢这些我才说的。”

朴珍荣不买账。

“放手，我要去洗澡了。”

林在范现在放手就不是一个称职的撸猫人，双手捧起朴珍荣的脸颊，在额头上亲了一口。

“不脏。”

朴珍荣眼中的怒气还没消，林在范又再圆润的鼻头上留下一吻。

“我们珍荣最干净。”

林在范看见了顺毛成功的趋势，低下头含住朴珍荣的唇，舌头温柔的舔过唇线，双唇压着朴珍荣的轻磨。

“我最喜欢你。”

喵。

我也是。


End file.
